


[podfic] The Thrill of the Chase

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Archery, Church Sex, Confessional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Resolved Sexual Tension, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Isabela and Sebastian aren't even quite friends, but the former pirate and the former Brother may have more in common than either expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Thrill of the Chase](https://archiveofourown.org/works/598463) by [jillyfae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillyfae/pseuds/jillyfae). 



> **You can download the whole work[here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yjbm2ao2d64ua67/jillyfae+-+The+Thrill+of+the+Chase+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.zip) (zip, 92.8 MB), or stream and download the chapters separately below.**  
>  I also cleaned up the audio on the earliest chapters, so if you have downloaded any previously, you might want to grab them again.

**Fic** : The Thrill of the Chase - Chapter 1 

**Author** : jillyfae

**Read by** : BabelGhoti

**Chapter tags** : [Masturbation](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Masturbation/works), [Voyeurism](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Voyeurism/works)

**Length** : 7:11

**Bitrate** : 128 kbps

**File size** : 6,6 MB

**Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4qhbm08bnm9ne3c/jillyfae+-+The+Thrill+of+the+Chase+ch.1+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

**Stream** : 


	2. Chapter 2

**Fic** : The Thrill of the Chase - Chapter 2

**Author** : jillyfae

**Read by** : BabelGhoti

**Chapter tags** : [Flirting](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Flirting/works), [Seduction](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Seduction/works)

**Length** : 3:26

**Bitrate** : 128 kbps

**File size** : 3,15 MB

**Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9ucvscsgfw0ls7p/jillyfae+-+The+Thrill+of+the+Chase+ch.2+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

**Stream** : 


	3. Chapter 3

**Fic** : The Thrill of the Chase - Chapter 3

**Author** : jillyfae

**Read by** : BabelGhoti

**Chapter tags** : [Archery](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Archery/works), [Flirtation](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Flirtation/works), [Seduction](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Seduction/works)

**Length** : 9:30

**Bitrate** : 128 kbps

**File size** : 8,7 MB

**Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ui6av0vj2zh4d21/jillyfae+-+The+Thrill+of+the+Chase+ch.3+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

**Stream** : 


	4. Chapter 4

**Fic** : The Thrill of the Chase - Chapter 4

**Author** : jillyfae

**Read by** : BabelGhoti

**Chapter tags** : [Church Sex](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Church%20Sex/works), [Confessional Sex](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Confessional%20Sex/works), [Oral Sex](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Oral%20Sex/works), [Semi-Public Sex](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Semi-Public%20Sex/works)

**Length** : 22:01

**Bitrate** : 128 kbps

**File size** : 20,1 MB

**Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4vc3fwf3nbafbc1/jillyfae+-+The+Thrill+of+the+Chase+ch.4+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

**Stream** : 


	5. Chapter 5

**Fic** : The Thrill of the Chase - Chapter 5

**Author** : jillyfae

**Read by** : BabelGhoti

**Chapter tags** : [Flirting](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Flirting/works)

**Length** : 11:51

**Bitrate** : 128 kbps

**File size** : 10,8 MB

**Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uphm60iwj66c9xa/jillyfae+-+The+Thrill+of+the+Chase+ch.5+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

**Stream** : 


	6. Chapter 6

**Fic** : The Thrill of the Chase - Chapter 6

**Author** : jillyfae

**Read by** : BabelGhoti

**Chapter tags** : [Flirting](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Flirting/works)

**Length** : 4:39

**Bitrate** : 128 kbps

**File size** : 4,26 MB

**Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/17kclq6f51b3vz4/jillyfae+-+The+Thrill+of+the+Chase+ch.6+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

**Stream** : 


	7. Chapter 7

**Fic** : The Thrill of the Chase - Chapter 7

**Author** : jillyfae

**Read by** : BabelGhoti

**Chapter tags** : [Resolved Sexual Tension](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Resolved%20Sexual%20Tension/works), [Mirror Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Mirror%20Sex/works), [Vaginal Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Vaginal%20Sex/works)

**Length** : 18:16

**Bitrate** : 128 kbps

**File size** : 16,7 MB

**Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1en6asu79l80goc/jillyfae+-+The+Thrill+of+the+Chase+ch.7+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

**Stream** : 


	8. Chapter 8

**Fic** : The Thrill of the Chase - Chapter 8

**Author** : jillyfae

**Read by** : BabelGhoti

**Chapter tags** : [Mirror Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Mirror%20Sex/works), [Anal Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Anal%20Sex/works)

**Length** : 17:30

**Bitrate** : 128 kbps

**File size** : 16 MB

**Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/95b9g9pcdqkbjwl/jillyfae+-+The+Thrill+of+the+Chase+ch.8+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

**Stream** : 


	9. Chapter 9

**Fic** : The Thrill of the Chase - Chapter 9

**Author** : jillyfae

**Read by** : BabelGhoti

**Chapter tags** : [Flirting](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Flirting/works)

**Length** : 8:14

**Bitrate** : 128 kbps

**File size** : 7,55MB

**Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/729y5cxi2lrgd36/jillyfae+-+The+Thrill+of+the+Chase+ch.9+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

**Stream** : 


End file.
